A Short INTRODUCTION, IRON MAN: THE MANY ARMORS OF IRON MAN,
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Wrote this to introduce people to the! Reprinted in compiled book form collected book Iron Man the Many Armors of Iron Man: 'the 'Armors of': collects an issue of: 'Invincible Iron Man from nearly every armor Anthony Stark the Iron Man has worn: 'the 'Armors of:' has a comic book reprinted in it where Stark puts on his red & silver outfit for his first tryout.


*A SHORT INTRODUCTION TO THE MANY ARMORS OF IRON MAN: FREE VERSE, *

by

*Mark Walt Meredith, *

Wrote this to introduce people to the!

Reprinted in compiled book form collected book Iron Man the Many Armors of Iron Man: 'the 'Armors of': collects an issue of: 'Invincible Iron Man from nearly every armor Anthony Stark the Iron Man has worn: 'the 'Armors of:' has a comic book reprinted in it where Stark puts on his red & silver outfit for his first tryout.

Obadiah Stane the Iron Monger he has become has made a hostile takeover of Stark Industries while Stark still has legal rights to his company.

Stark confronts Obadiah Stane and tells him to relinquish Invincible Iron man's company back to his own control.

Obadiah Stane attacks and tries to kill Stark with the Iron Monger armor as Stark is wearing the silver/red Iron Man armor.

The Obadiah Stane storyline was worked into the movie Iron Man, Iron Man (II) the movie as well.

You should buy: 'the 'Armors of: 'thick reprint collection.

The uber-thick comic can only be described as: cool!

The red and silver armor is the same armor that Stark fought Mick Roorke the Crimson Dynamo/Blacklash in at the Indy 5,000 in Iron Man (II).

- - -30- - -

FREE VERSE, A SHORT INTRODUCTION, AND IRON MAN: THE MANY

ARMORS OF IRON MAN, ESSAY

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Armor 5 was one, that, Dr. Reed Richards, Mister Fantastic, once jury-rigged & rewired, took apart part way.

During Marvel: 'Secret Wars, Dr. Octavius Doctor Octopus, (from The Hulk [One] the Movie.) Crusher Carl Creel Absorbing Man, Ultron 11 and Owen Reece Molecule Man fought Peter Parker SpiderMan, Dr. Banner Hulk, James Rhodes the Iron Man, Thor Sigurd Jarlson + Steven Captain America Rogers; the Molecule Man picked a mountain range up, to drop it up-on the crime-fighters.

The _**Incredible**_ Hulk braced the mountain up on Rob Banner's back _**so**_ the super-human heroes would-not be smashed to a pulp, but, Richards, had to rewire James Rhodes's iron armor so Jonathan Storm & Monica Captain **Marvel** held on to two cables to channel their star like energy into Mr. Rhode's repulse-ors.

Mr. Rhode's repuls-OR rays blew the side out of the mountain and allowed mystery women, men to escape the mountain.

Mister Fantastic, had created add on's to Mr. Rhodes' armor, as foot ball pad-like shoulder armor, that had, Richards', technology in them, as-well as modified power cells that are shaped, as rectangles with rounded corners.

Stark Invincible Iron dons Invincible Iron's silvery armor from the battle with Whiplash/the Crimson Dynamo at the beginning of Iron Man Two.

Tony Stark fights Obadiah Stane who has bought Stark Industries.

When Stark confronts Mr. Stane and wants Invincible Iron's company: Mr. Stane puts on the Iron Monger armor based on Invincible Iron company technology.

When Stark wins: Obadiah the Iron Monger Stane puts Obadiah Stane's giant metal-gauntleted hand next to Mr. Stane's un-helmeted face and blasts Mr. Stane's head off.

Cool.

An artiste~ named Perez worked for The Avengers comic in the 70's.

He made The New Teen Titans a hot comic book in the 80's, getting more detailed in Perez's art.

Perez inspired the cartoon Teen Titans.

He drew Crisis on Infinite Earths, a 12 issue maxi-series: which had nearly every hero & villain in Superman inc. history, revamped Clark Kal-El for Smallville, Mr. Wayne Batman for Batman the Movie.

He revamped Dianne Prince Wonder Woman:

The End

After Words?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily: if you don't want it to be: then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next? Who knows what happens?

Tell me what you me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -

_Approxm. Word Count 1,000

Five Cottag 2014: G

M, W 7162 Disposable Copy

Phone Extension-0223

*A SHORT INTRODUCTION TO THE MANY ARMORS OF IRON MAN,*

by

*Mark Walt Meredith,*

Wrote this to introduce people to the reprinted in compiled book form collected book Iron Man the Many Armors of Iron Man_: __ 'the 'Armors of': collects an issue of: 'Invincible Iron Man from nearly every armor Anthony Stark the Invincible Iron man has worn. Stark's first armor was the jury-rigged armor that the genius Dr. Yinsen helped Stark slapdash together out of rocket parts, missiles, automobile brake systems, bolts and iron metal scraps. One of Stark's many female partners suggested Invincible Iron man should spray his armor with solid gold plating to match his gold heart.

Invincible Iron did that exactly and people weren't afraid of Invincible Iron as much as they were: it had a helmet with Bat man-style ears on the mask: the third model had power cells on each side of the armor's belt. It even had glass slider lenses that that slid down over Stark's mask eye slits and closed in the helmet's mouth for under-water missions.

For a while, he thought that Invincible Iron armor looked too inhuman and ugly to people: with its slits for eyes, mouth and flat face plate, so for a while he wore a mask-helmet that had a triangle shape bending outward from the mask helmet. This of course, looked ridiculous so after a while Invincible Iron refused to wear another mask like that again: 'the 'Armors of': has a comic book reprinted in it where Stark puts on his red & silver outfit for his first tryout. Obadiah Stane the Iron Monger he has become has made a hostile takeover of Stark Industries while Stark still has legal rights to his company. Stark confronts Obadiah Stane and tells him to relinquish Invincible Iron's company back to his own control.

Obadiah Stane attacks and tries to kill Stark with the Iron Monger armor as Stark is wearing the silver/red Invincible Iron armor. The red and silver armor is the same armor that Stark fought Mick Roorke the Crimson Dynamo/Blacklash in at the Indy 5,000 in Iron Man (II).

The Obadiah Stane storyline was worked into the movie Iron Man, Iron Man (II) the movie as well. In the last days of Stark wearing his silver armor he had found out that villains had gotten hold of the technology he had created: just to boost the super villains' technology. Invincible Iron fought the Controller, the Beetle, the Mandroids, Stingray, the Guardsmen of the Vault and even Steve Captain Rogers. Public at large had come to have known him as a criminal.

Invincible Iron, because of the fact that unprovoked had attacked the covert U.S. government's spy agency's S. H. I. E. L. D'.s Mandroids and the armored Guardsmen America had at the U.S. super criminal jail, the Vault, Invincible Iron had become a public nuisance. How did Stark keep from being put in jail himself?! He simply created a new updated red and gold armor and said that he had never been Invincible Iron! Stark had fired Invincible Iron whom had supposedly been simply an armed guard and Invincible Iron finally had really become Invincible Iron because he was ready.

The sixth armor had shoulder-pads and new rebuilt power cels that were more squared than the fourth armor. In this armor, the whole chest-plate is not red but there is a raised red piece of the shaped armor going down the center of the chest in an upside-down isosceles triangle-like shape such as in Spider-man's Peter Parker's costume or the costumes of the X-Men first class if you really watch the movie X-Men: First Class. The sides of the chest-plate are gold which is a nice touch by the artist if you really pay attention to the design. This armor was also designed by other artists to have pads strategically placed on the inside of the helmet like a boxer's face pads to absorb shock in case he is ever punched by somebody who has Super Strength: he had taken the best pieces from each of Invincible Iron's collection of nine armors to.

Make to that date the best. Armor Stark's created: the armor numbered eight also had neon-like lines on the armor that glowed with! Energy in streamlined designs that went throughout the costume.

This armor has a new voice alter-er built into the slit built for the mouth so Iron's voice sounds robotic striking fear into Stark's enemies.

You should buy: 'the 'Armors of:' thick reprint collection. The uber-thick comic can only be described as: cool! The red and silver armor is the same armor that Invincible Iron fought Mick Roorke the Crimson Dynamo/Blacklash in at the Indy 5,000 in Iron Man (II):

- - -30- - -

Approximately Words Counted 3,200

5 Grov 2014; D

Mad 7161 _Disposable Copy

Phone-6232

*A SHORT INTRODUCTION, IRON MAN: THE MANY ARMORS OF IRON MAN,*

by

*Mark Walt Meredith,*

With Invincible Iron man's first out fit, Stark had a portable electro magnet, which Invincible Iron could reverse the battery so, that it could become a reverse-magnet and repel even bazooka-fire. Armor 1 has a flamethrower gun that Invincible Iron could make a fuse by squirting oil from Stark's brake line, which oils the armor. Stark can make a line of oil on the ground to an object around that is explosive, such as a car, light it with a pistol-flame thrower; by un-plugging one-of Invincible Iron's brake cables, the oil pressure shoots oil to the flammable object. The first armor had a hollow chamber in the massive chest-plate's abdomen area, that would hold weapons Stark invented, as well as the flamethrower-gun and a hydraulics hammer extension for Invincible Iron's forearm: as-well-as tiny electro-magnets, which could hover in thin-air & spin-around a mechanical weapon until it flies in-to pieces: Stark's next armor was red and gold.

The faceplate was cool because it looked like Logan's Wolverine's Howlett's mask from the comic books.

This newly self styled super criminal Mister Doll, once he found he could control Invincible Iron man Stark's movements: in an area around Mister Doll when Stark came to stop him: he decided to go on a chain of bank robberies. A witch doctor whom practiced voodoo once had created a sculpture of Invincible Iron and saw that the super criminal could use the voodoo doll to keep Invincible Iron from stopping Mister Doll during bank robberies. There was no way that the vigilante could stop Mister Doll from his series of bank robberies, so Invincible Iron decided to start over from scratch, a whole new armor. The brand-new armor, had to look completely different, and different in its shape.

Invincible Iron decided that even though the hulking armor helped him lift weights over his head, the jury-rigged armor was a strain on his heart due to how bulky it was.

Stark created an armor of his own blueprints that was much more compact and when Invincible Iron surprised the voodoo chief with the new armor the witch voodoo doctor could not control him any more and the surprise ambush defeated the voodoo doctor.

The golden facemask faceplate even could be unlocked so that he could raise it like a visor, too.

It had a helmet with Bat man-style ears on the mask. Stark's REPULSE-or ray, at-first it was an air jet-thin-fan that was in the second armor's palms, that when earth's Mightiest Heroes the Avengers fought by the sides of the Fantastic Four to battle Rob Banner Incredible Hulk: Invincible Iron put out John Storm's Human Torch's fire when Human Torch didn't use team-work.

Invincible Iron's # four armor had an updated REPULSE-or that shot a beam of concussive energy which created a push force with out neither starting a fire nor **burning** an object. Invincible **Iron** created a tank for the government with a REPULSE-or-ray turret cannon on the top for evil mutant terrorists. (from The Motion Picture X-Men) President Rob't Kelley had an attempt on Rob Kelley's life by the Brotherhood for the first time: the N.Y. P. D. sent the tank to combat evil mutants, (accidentally) testing its REPULSE-or on Petey Nikoleivich Rasputin the living steel colossus.

The X-Men came to stop: 'unity 'Mutants before they assassinated Rob Kelley. Tony assumedly heard about the repuls-or being used to battle Pete Rasputin Colossus + denied the United States permission to use the repulse-or designs any more. The second Invincible _**Iron**_ man helmet'd (had) replaced the Batman-ears with a face-plate border made-up of stubby bolts which was a rounder border to Invincible Iron**'s** upper face-plate that divided the golden faceplate from a metallic crimson helmet that is shaped, such as, a widow peak is shaped. The third model had power cells on each side of the armor's belt.

It even had glass slider lenses that that slid down over Stark's mask eye slits and closed in the helmet's mouth for under-water missions. Have you even seen Stark's armor from before Iron Man (1) and wondered how Invincible Iron could bend over with his chest plate made of Iron, and waist, sides being one piece of unmoving iron!? Stan Lee once explained Invincible Iron's armor is made up of tiny modular pieces of chain mail with circuitry inside. Invincible Iron when Invincible Iron needs-to-take Stark's armor some-where-& Invincible Iron is short on-space he'll merely fold Stark's iron armor as flat-as-possible-, -put it in a metal suit-case, take the titanium/iron armor with Stark.

Armor 7 was used for space battles having small differences like no mouth-slit, because no-body could hear Stark in outer space any-way. Armor number seven also has foot ball-pad-like shoulder-guards if you like Kurtis Wagner's Nightcrawler's # one costume from the comics, or like James Howlett's Logan Wolverine's shoulder guards from the first X-Men cartoon, if you really pay attention. Down Invincible Iron's front is a diamond shaped Uni beam blaster where-in Stark would've put Invincible Iron's heart-reactor if back then Stark had an arc-reactor in Stark's pace-maker chest-plates. It's some kind of strange to see an armor with no mouth-hole, but when Robert Layton + Robert Wiacek draw it looks some kind of cool!

Stark's first armor was the jury-rigged armor that the genius Dr. Yinsen helped Stark slapdash together out of rocket parts, missiles, automobile brake systems, bolts and iron metal scraps. One time Stark realized that when Invincible Iron wore this type of armor, people were afraid of the hulking dull grey monster. One of Stark's many female partners suggested Invincible Iron should spray his armor with solid gold plating to match his gold heart. One time Invincible Iron rebuilt a second version of the armor, as job therapy after Stark had become an abuser of alcohol and had to become a recovering alcoholic.

Stark wore his # ten armor the longest. People thought Stark would wear the # ten armor for the rest of Stark's life! Invincible Iron wore the # ten armor so-long, that in one alternate dimension where-in Stark sacrificed his life to save the world from giant, armored, space gods; Invincible Iron's archangel-form had a circular giant symbol on his chest such-as Kal Superman would have. In a universe where the New Mighty Avengers fought Godzilla's enemy Red Ronin: Invincible Iron made Red Ronin into a Stark International factory secretly and when space god giants whom were armored had come and tried to destroy the planet Invincible Iron transformed his own factory into a robot and helped fight the giant armored space gods.

Armor 5 was one, that, Dr. Reed Richards; Mister Fantastic; once jury-rigged & rewired, took apart: part way. During Marvel: 'Secret Wars, Dr. Octavius Doctor Octopus, (from The Hulk [One] the Movie.) Crusher Carl Creel Absorbing Man, Ultron 11 and Owen Reece/Molecule Man fought Peter Parker Spiderman, Dr. Banner Hulk, James Rhodes the Iron Man, Thor Sigurd Jarlson + Steven Captain America Rogers; the Molecule Man picked a mountain range up, to drop it up-on the crime-fighters.

The _**Incredible**_ Hulk braced the mountain up on Rob Banner's back _**so**_ the super-human heroes would-not be smashed to a pulp, but, Richards, had to rewire James Rhodes's iron armor so Jonathan Storm & Monica Captain **Marvel** held on to two cables to channel their star like energy into Mr. Rhode's REPULSE-ors. Mr. Rhode's repulse-OR rays blew the side out of the mountain and allowed mystery women, men to escape the mountain. Mister Fantastic, had created add-on's to Mr. Rhodes' armor, such as foot ball pad-like shoulder armor, that had, Richards', technology in them, as-well as modified power cells that are shaped, as rectangles with rounded corners. May-hap that place in this story Stark gave Jim Rhodey Rhodes the War-Machine the Invincible Iron exo-skeleton happened after Iron Man (1) and Stark built the number three exo-skeleton between Iron Man and Iron Man (II).

Arguably, Invincible Iron could've re-built the now third exo-skeleton in America when Invincible Iron re-surfaced and used the armor-to battle Jim over the Valley.

May-be you can argue Stark put Stark's silver armor fought Obadiah the Monger again just before Iron Man (II): who knows: he dons Invincible Iron's silvery armor from the battle with Whiplash/the Crimson Dynamo at the beginning of Iron Man (II). Stark fights Obadiah Stane who has bought Stark Industries. When he confronts Mr. Stane and wants, Invincible Iron's company: Mr. Stane puts on the Iron Monger armor based on Invincible Iron's company technology. When Stark wins: the Iron Monger puts Mr. Stane's giant metal-gauntleted hand next to Mr. Stane's un-HELMETED face and blasts his head off.

Cool.

In the last days of Stark wearing his silver armor he had found out that villains had gotten hold of the technology he had created: just to boost the super-villains' technology. Invincible Iron went around beating down every armored criminal ever created: to: get his own technology: out of his or her hands. Invincible Iron, because of the fact that unprovoked he had attacked the covert U.S. government's spy agency's S. H. I. E. L. D'.s Mandroids and the armored Guardsmen they had at the U.S. super criminal jail, the Vault, Invincible Iron had become a public nuisance. Invincible Iron fought the Controller, the Beetle, the Mandroids, Stingray, the Guardsmen of the Vault and even Steve Captain Rogers.

How did Stark keep from being put in jail himself? He simply created a new updated red and gold armor and said that he had never been Invincible Iron! Invincible Iron back then said that Invincible Iron really wasn't him but merely a bodyguard! Stark had fired Invincible Iron whom had supposedly been simply an armed guard and Invincible Iron finally had really become Invincible Iron because he was ready.

Invincible Iron rejoined the Ultimate West Coast Avengers again with no problems, or at least with very few problems due to how Invincible Iron was using an electronic voice scrambler built into Invincible Iron's Stark mouth of that helmet. Invincible Iron when he was ready to rejoin the real Ultimate Avengers East Coast Division had joined the true Avengers, which Stark had helped to found.

The sixth armor had shoulder-pads and new rebuilt power cells that were more squared than the fourth armor. In this armor, the whole chest-plate is not red but there is a raised red piece of the shaped armor going down the center of the chest in an upside-down isosceles triangle-like shape such as in Spider man's costume or the costumes of the X-Men first class if you really watch the movie X-Men: First Class. The sides of the chest plate are gold which is a nice touch by the artist if you really pay attention to the design. This armor was also designed by other artists to have pads strategically placed on the inside of the helmet like a boxer's face pads to absorb shock: in case he is ever punched: by somebody who has Super Strength.

Jim added military type weapons connected on the armor: he (Stark) had taken the best pieces from each of Invincible Iron's collection of nine armors to make to that date the best armor Stark's created. Stark has a spectrum wide camera scan-analyzer which can be connected to Stark's shoulder, belt, upper leg or maybe-even-Invincible Iron's back right before Stark puts the chest plate on: for when Stark's flying to-'wards a super-villain. The eleventh armor had a smaller faceplate going down the center of the face that was golden and the rest of the helmet is red.

This armor also had a new feature that the other armor types didn't. The armor could be controlled form afar by a virtual reality telemetry-suit. **But why doesn't Invincible Iron do all of his heroics by remote control?!** I hear you all asking?

I'm willing to bet you're thinking **then why bother calling Stark the name Man?** One day when Stark used the armor and Invincible Iron fought a giant computerized robot, the alien robot found it was too easy to hook up practically any computerized robotic armor to Stark's armor and program the Invincible Iron armor to create an infinite loop! The result is that any enemy of Invincible Iron with computer armor could make Invincible Iron lose control of his own armor! Stark's mind was in a technical coma for so long that because of that infinite loop: that when Stark International finally got Stark out of the infinite loop he all didn't want to risk putting him in-to that infinite loop coma again: since then Invincible Iron has invented more advanced armor so he never uses this # ninth armor.

Invincible Iron can attach to Stark's fore-arm, belt & upper-leg; a magnetic-rail gun launcher, which magnetically fires a partly-fluid compound metal that absorbs a blaster's firing. Stark could magnetically shoot the molecularly bonding liquid metal onto a ray blaster in order for it to solidify, attach to the blaster. If the super-criminal tries to fire the ray-blaster, the metal coat absorbs a-lot of the beam energy magnetically: the eleventh armor had a smaller faceplate going down the center of the face that was golden and the rest of the helmet is red. Stark had put six small device boxes, attaching to the sides of his upper outer-legs, down Stark's upper-legs.

The packs would attach magnetically on his leg. The packs had circuitry, and devices in the utility packs that did different things. One of the devices is a transforming electromagnetic electromagnet which spreads-out getting bigger as it de compacts and transforms a little satellite dish. The pack creates a magnetic field that calls down lightning.

The pack magnetically attaches to a robot on a rainy day and makes several-hundred-million-volt bolt-of-lightning strike the robot. Number 11 has a more compact pair-of shoulder-pads. Number 11 has a Uni beam-blaster that is a perfect hexagon-in-stead-of-a diamond-hexagon shape. Inside of Invincible Iron's armor ever since Invincible Iron, man's fourth armor Invincible Iron has had a, digital clock just above Stark's left eye to stay on time.

In Stark's # ten armor obviously this watch-face is a mini wide-screen computer-terminal, too, which shows a computer simulation of an android with explanations of the automaton's devices.

When I saw Invincible Iron's 60's armor, I wished Stark would create a new armor with a helmet that had a facemask with Wolverine-ears on once more. The comic books of The Invincible Iron Man, Steve Rogers Captain America, The Mighty Avengers & The Fantastic Four had dipped in sales so Marvel had a crossover where Professor Xavier Professor x had gone insane, fighting all of the Marvel mystery women, men. Stark, the Captain, the Avengers, and Fantastic 4'd risked their lives to beat Professor Charles Xavier. Susan Storm, Richards's son Frank Richards once had the mutant ability to create anything or even to blast planets in sunder, with Frank Richards's mind energies, so Frank Richards's subconscious wish that the mystery-women, mystery-men not be dead, secretly created another dimension where Avengers + Fantastic Four's spirits were reborn in revamped bodies!

The fan-favorite artists of Marvel created their own comics company. The selfsame artists: were disillusioned when Marvel would not share the money that the hip artist's characters were making. In a surprise move, the fan favorite artists all quit at one time & announced their new line of independent comics. The success of the fan-favorites' new comic books impressed Marvel, so when Marvel needed a revamp for The Invincible Iron Man: 'Captain America: The Mighty Avengers & The Fantastic Four; Marvel consulted Image Comics!

The comic books of The Invincible Iron Man, Steve Rogers Captain America, The Mighty Avengers & The Fantastic Four had dipped in sales so Marvel had a cross-over where Professor Xavier Professor x had gone insane, fighting all of the Marvel mystery women, men. Stark, the Captain, the Avengers, and Fantastic 4'd risked their lives to beat Professor Charles Xavier. Susan Storm, Richards's son Frank Richards once had the mutant ability to create anything or even to blast planets in sunder, with Frank Richards's mind energies, so Frank Richards's subconscious wish that the mystery-women, mystery-men not be dead, secretly created another dimension where Avengers + Fantastic Four's spirits were reborn in revamped bodies! The revamped comics sold-out, but all the readers wrote-in asking that the old-school mystery-men, mystery women change to the way crime fighters had been, in the old universe.

Invincible Iron, Captain, Avengers, the Fantastic 4 remembered their old lives again, and went back to their own universe. The vigilantes went to their home dimension, were drawn: with all different artists! An artiste~ named Perez worked for The Mighty Avengers comic in the 70's. He made The New Teen Titans a hot comic book in the 80's, getting more detailed in Perez's art.

Perez inspired the cartoon Teen Titans. He drew Crisis on Infinite Earths, a 12 issue maxi-series: which had nearly every hero & villain in Superman inc. history: revamped Clark Kal-El for Smallville, Mr. Wayne Batman for Batman the Movie. He revamped Dianne Prince Wonder Woman. Stark came back to the Spider man's Earth and the first armor Invincible Iron created was an armor with Wolverine ears on the face plate!

Perez joined The Mighty Avengers for a story line where the magick King Arthur Pendragon's enemy Morgan Le Fey changed Avengers into Middle Ages sword & sorcerer versions of them selves. Avengers found their way back to the way they were once again and Perez joined them for more adventures! Perez seemed to have gotten even greater as an artist! The way Perez drew Invincible Iron's mask was so good!

The armor numbered eight also had neon-like lines on the armor that glowed with energy in streamlined designs that went throughout the costume.

The armor numbered eight also had neon-like lines on the armor that glowed with energy in streamlined designs that went throughout the costume.

This armor has a new voice alter-er built into the slit built for the mouth so Invincible Iron's voice sounds robotic striking fear into Invincible Iron man Stark's enemies:

The End

M, G. Durame _Approx Count 300

56 Cottag _2014; M, G. Duramen

_Disposable Copy

Extension-3372

After Words?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character?! Not necessarily: if you don't want it to be: then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next: who knows what happens?

Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -

Approximately Words Counted 500

5 Grov 2014; D

Mad 7161 _Disposable Copy

Phone-6232

SHORT INTRO, IRON MAN TWO

by

Mark Walt Meredith

The Iron Man Tony Stark tries out his red and silvery armor: and exchanges it for an even _more_ updated red and golden armor again. The Iron Man is having troubles of the heart again as usual. Iron Man needs a technological upgrade to Tony Stark's heart: except only an updated heart that is even high-tech-ER than even Iron Man could invent: or Iron Man will die by the end of the film! In Iron Man's chest: blackening veins are starting to stand out like when a _black_ widow stings one.

All sorts of dark veins are leading out from Tony's plug-in heart unit. _Iron Man could and always **does **stick a giant computer chip of the strongest alloy Iron Man can into Tony's metal heart to run high energy through it but after a while the metal of that giant chip decays and gives Iron Man metal poisoning. How can Iron Man make a metal more durable than the hardest alloy? Will the technology Tony's father Stark, Senior, left Iron Man when Stark, Senior, left Iron Man his factory: be enough to boost Tony's knowledge enough to keep Iron Man from dying in the end?! The answer may surprise one!

When pressures are getting too much for Iron Man: will Tony's drinking: make Iron Man endanger the very people that Iron Man has sworn to defend? The answer definitely will surprise you because the answer is yes! Tony's alcoholic poisoning is altering Tony's consciousness to the point that Iron Man is putting civilians in harms way! The African American military officer that is Tony's bodyguard: Tony's friend Jim Rhodes Rhodey becomes the next Iron Man.

James Rhodes alters Iron Man's armor to include machine guns!

- - -30- - -

M, G. Durame _Approx Count 300

506 Cottage Road Thre 2014; M, G. Duramen

Madison 5371 Disposable Copy

3372

After Words?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character?! Not necessarily: if you don't want it to be: then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next: who knows what happens?

Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK? OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


End file.
